Look After You
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. One Shot. Requested by: becr26. The one where Charlotte Grayson and Declan Porter finally get their happily ever after. (Completed)


**A/N: This little One-Shot was requested by a reader of mine and I knew I had to write it. So, I hope you all like it. Especially becr26! Thank you so much for the request. :) **

* * *

**Look After You**

She's always liked the color blue.

The way the sun lights up the morning sky, the day she gives birth. Charlotte Grayson smiles through her tears as she watches the bright light shine into her hospital bedroom window.

Charlotte pauses for a minute, exhaling deeply and then smiles down at her son who's sleeping soundly in her arms, wrapped up inside of a warm and plush dark blue baby blanket. It was bought by Emily and given to her by Declan. The proud and happy new father.

Declan Porter, the new young dad hasn't been able to sit still since it was announced by the doctors that he became a father. The 18 year old young man is nervous and attentive to all of his girlfriend's needs as she lays in the bed, rocking their son back and forth.

"We still haven't named him yet. The nurse came by earlier this morning and asked what his name was and I, drew a blank." She admits, watching Declan pivot on his heels, a small smirk on his face when he pours her a glass of water and slowly wheels it over to her on the small table in the room.

"How about David, after your dad?" He asks as she leans back into her pillows, covering up the baby and adjusting herself. Declan keeps his eyes on her, watching her smile twist into a look of pain.

"Yeah, that would be nice. David C. Porter." She says softly, taking her hand away that's resting against baby David's small sleeping body.

"What's the C stand for?" Declan asks her, taking a seat beside her bed and grabbing a hold of her hand, kissing it softly.

"Clarke." Charlotte replies with a small smile, feeling Delcan lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Good. I like it too. David C. Porter. Our son." He confirms, feeling Charlotte's right hand run through his hair as he too yawns.

"Our son." She smiles, reaching for her boyfriend and kissing his lips before he can say anything more. The small intimate moment between them warms her heart and she wishes that they could stay like this forever.

* * *

It's the mornings that she loves the most. 6 months later after David's birth. They find themselves living together, in a small run down apartment. Far away from Victoria. Yet, still close enough to the stowaway so that David can play with his cousin Carl and she can see Emily when she needs advice.

"We should invite them over for dinner." Charlotte comments after putting David down for the night, popping a chip into her mouth as she sits down beside Declan. She gets comfortable and curls up into his embrace on the couch that's old and overused. She hates the couch, although for her tired and aching body- it's one of the best things that she could be sitting on right now, especially when she's this close to him.

"My brother and Carl?" Declan asks her, kissing the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. God, he loves these nights. When David's asleep and it's the two of them just sitting around and quietly basking in each other's embraces.

"Yeah, for a house warming. I mean, no one has even been here yet. Besides, my dad." Charlotte tells him, pulling the white blanket up towards her body and placing her head onto his shoulder as he pulls her closer. She yawns a little, heavy eyelids make it hard to see and for a moment, she swears that she's nodded off in Declan's arms.

"Marry me." It's sudden, the words coming out of his mouth. Although, they're enough to jolt her awake and make her push away from him. Her eyes are wide, a smile lingering on her face as she opens her mouth to speak. But, nothing comes out except for a stammered. "What did you just say?"

He smiles, taking a few strands of her hair and spinning them through his own fingers, watching them fall back against her shoulders as he clears his throat and licks his lips, repeating his sentence a lot more louder this time. "Marry me, Charlotte Grayson." He comments, smiling widely as if he's trying to convince her to be his wife- just by his good looks and charming smile.

"Declan...I don't know. I mean-." She's fumbling with her words. Not really sure of what she wants to say. But, the way he's looking at her. With such admiration and love, makes her stop and really think about her answer. He feels her hands slip into his own as tears begin to well up into her eyes again. Ever since David was born, Charlotte's been on an emotional roller coaster, crying one minute and happy the next. However, Declan has been there throughout it all to keep her sane and keep her from falling apart. So, she knows she can't tell him no.

"I love you." She begins to say, intertwining their fingers together and giving his hands a tight squeeze.

"I love you too." He replies effortlessly without a second thought in his mind. Because, he does really love her. He's told her that numerous times and he knows that she feels the same way. And because she's been the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"You're amazing. I do want to be your wife one day, Declan. But, we don't have money for a wedding. My family has pretty much disowned me- except for my dad and-." Her words stop the moment his finger reaches her soft lips and he nods in understanding.

"I know that we don't. But, I want you to be my wife. And, I'll work my ass off if I have to, just to make enough money to support you and our son. I want us to start our lives together, away from prying eyes and negative people, away from The Hamptons." He tells her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears, pulling her closer.

"All you have to do is agree to it. And, I swear to you that I will do everything I can to make our little family work." He replies against her lips, leaving a open mouthed kiss upon them as she breathes in deeply and feels her tongue nearly devouring his with the luscious kiss. He breaks away from her, breathlessly. Her eyes are wild with want and desire when his cold hand lifts up and strokes her cheek. "I promise." He vows.

"Okay." She states with a smile, lowering herself down against the squeaky couch she hates so much and pulls him down against her body. "Okay, what?" He teases, licking his bottom lip and cupping her face into the palm of his hand.

"Okay, I'll marry you." She says in between giggles and a beaming smile when she feels his hand slip underneath her shirt and she inhales a shaky breath.

"If we get married, we're burning this couch and you're going to buy me a new one." She says with a joking tone, feeling him pull her into his embrace as he lets out a loud laugh.

"I'll buy you anything you want. My soon to be beautiful bride." He promises, a smirk lingering across his mouth when he leans down and kisses her neck. Smiling even more as he hears her moan out a loud sigh against his ear. "I can't wait." She states, deepening the kiss and wrapping her legs around his pelvis. For a moment she thinks, maybe they should keep the couch. Just for times like these.

* * *

The ceremony is small and outside of the stowaway the evening they get married. The reception hall is the beach and as she feels her body being spun around by Declan's arms, she laughs and looks back at their smiling and giggling son.

"Do you think we're going to be good parents?" She questions into the night, the bright light and crackling of the bonfire is heard and seen as they dance beside it in the sand- Him in flip flops and her, barefoot.

"I think that we're going to be great parents and make amazingly cute babies." He jokes, pulling her against his chest and tightening the grip of his hand against her left one, sweetly gazing over at her wedding band on her finger.

"You want more kids?" She asks, her smile never leaving her face as he nods, brushing a strand of her hair out of the way and locking his eyes on to hers.

"When we're done with school and find good jobs. One day, down the road." He admits, watching her face fall for a minute as she looks back at David sitting in Emily's lap, the music dying down and the crowd of family and friends that they invited are all talking amongst themselves, now. Everyone admiring the young couple on the makeshift dance floor.

"I think so too. I would want David to have a little sister or brother. Just like you and I have with Emily and Jack." Charlotte confesses, feeling Declan's hand slip down to the middle of her back as he nods, watching her lean forward and rest her head against his shoulder, their bodies still swaying to the nearly silent music, not even a small space separating them.

"Looks like the party's over." He comments, nodding over to Jack, Aiden and Emily who are all playing around with the baby and slowly singing him a lullaby. The three of them creating a small duet that carries out towards where Declan and Charlotte are still swaying and dancing, enjoying themselves.

"I suppose so.' Charlotte replies, waving over at Emily as she grabs a hold of Declan's hand and tugs on it. Frowning a little when he doesn't budge. She turns back to him.

"What is it?" She asks, giving him a worried look.

"I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life. This moment with you and our son. With our friends and family. I never want to forget it." He smiles, pulling her close and swaying as the breeze picks up. "So do I." She whispers softly against his ear, leaving a sweet kiss upon his cheek as she adds in. "Happy wedding day, Mr. Declan Porter."

He pulls back, his fingers grazing against her cheek as he kisses her skin and whispers into her ear the same way she did to him. "Happy wedding day, Mrs. Charlotte Porter."

* * *

**A/N: And, that's it! Hope you all liked it. Reviews are gladly appreciated. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
